Ultimate Rinness
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: PG for extreme oddity. See Sesshomarusama do everything and anything for cute little Rin! Pray for his pride, because she's a kid and he loves her to pieces! Hope you like! ON HOLD
1. The Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Get over it and stop sobbing!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay! Funny little idea I wanted to test out; see how people liked it. Major Rin- ness involved, so pray for Sesshomaru's pride! ^_^ Just so ya know, if anybody tries to flame me, I WILL get cranky. Just so ya know. I don't take anything lightly. But, I don't wanna get cranky, so... yeah! ^_^ Happy!!!! Please read my lovely fic of ultimate Rin- ness!!!!  
  
Act one: The Dress  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!!!! Guess what! Guess what!  
  
Sesshomaru (will be 'Sess.' from now on): *looks at Rin* Yes, Rin?  
  
Rin: I found something very prettyful for you! See? *holds up a dress* Isn't it prettyful?  
  
Sess.: Um... yes, it's very nice, Rin. *looks it over again* Where did you get it?  
  
Rin: Um... I can't quite remember...  
  
Kagome: *30 miles away, getting out of a river* AH! My dress is gone! *hides in river again* Miroku, did you steal my clothes again????  
  
Rin: *back to regular scene, of course* Well, anyway, it's not important. Try it on!  
  
Sess.: O.O Try it on???????  
  
Rin: Yes, please! ^_^  
  
Sess.: Uh...  
  
Rin: PLEASE, Lord Sesshomaru? *big, adorable chibi eyes*  
  
Sess.: *sighs* Okay; if you want. *takes dress*  
  
Rin: YAY! ^_^  
  
Sess.: I'll be right back. *goes behind some bushes to change into the dress* Okay. *comes out in the lovely, dark blue dress that Kagome was wearing before. I pity him.* How do I look?  
  
Rin: Very prettyful! ^_^ Now let's go show EVERYONE!  
  
Sess.: WHAT???? THERE IS NO WAY I'M-  
  
Rin: *prepares to say 'please'* Plleee-  
  
Sess.: Okay.  
  
Rin: YAY! ^_^ Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! *starts dragging him towards a nearby village*  
  
Village Guy: Hey, who is that?  
  
Village Girl: I think it's a demon! RUN!!!!!  
  
Some Old Man: Wait! It's some guy in a dress!  
  
Everyone: *stops and looks at Sess.*  
  
Sess.: Um... hi?  
  
Rin: Hi, everyone! Doesn't Lord Sesshomaru look prettyful?  
  
Sess.: *turns bright red*  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess.: Grrrrr... YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME!!!!! *turns into huge demon- dog form and starts chasing off random people*  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! Stop it right now!  
  
Sess.: *transforms back into his other form; whatever you call it* Yes, Rin. *sees Rin staring at him* Rin, what are you staring at? Rin?  
  
Rin: O.O *falls over and starts laughing* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sess.: What? *sees dress in tatters on the ground* Woops. * turns bright red and goes to hide behind a bush* Heheheheheheheheheh...  
  
SIDE NOTE: That's it for today's embarrassment! He really does do anything for little Rin, ne? ^_^ Well, even though it was kinda short, I hope you liked it. More embarrassment ahead!! Please review! 


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the lovely and humiliating things Rin- chan does to Fluffy- sama. ^_^  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hi, guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll just have to use my same excuse. I'm sorry. But, if you've read the note on my profile page, you'll know that I'm trying to get myself up and running again! So enjoy the torture of our favorite fluffy Lord of the Western Lands!!  
  
Act two: Shopping  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru- sama?  
  
Sess.: *looks at Rin* Yes, Rin?  
  
Rin: Can we go... shopping?  
  
Jaken: *to Sess.* NO! Master Sesshomaru, I beg of you, no! The last time we went shopping, we both got serious headaches, and I could not touch anything that looked even remotely like candy for a week; and you-  
  
Sess.: That's enough, Jaken. If Rin wants to go shopping, we'll go shopping.  
  
Jaken: *gets down on knees in begging fashion* Please, my Lord, I beg you to reconsider!!!!  
  
Sess.: *glares at Jaken* Rin wants to go shopping. So we are going shopping. UNDERSTAND??????!!!!!!  
  
Jaken: Uh... aye, m'lord...  
  
Rin: Yay!!!!! ^_^  
  
(At the store)  
  
Rin: *bouncing around, looking at everything* Ooh, Lord Sesshomaru!!! I want that one! Ad that one! Ooh; and that big fluffy teddy bear!!! I want to cuddle it ALL DAY, Lord Sesshomaru!!!!! Can we buy, it PLEEEEAAAAASSSSE??????  
  
Sess.: *looks at price tag* O.O *thinking* Five- hundred- thousand yen??????? For a friggin' TEDDY BEAR????? *to Rin* Um, well, we have something even fluffier for you to cuddle and it's entirely free!  
  
Rin: What's that?  
  
Sess.: It's, um... my tail! Yeah, right, my tail...  
  
Rin: REALLY???? Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!!! ^_^  
  
Jaken: *whispering to Sess.* How much candy did you let her HAVE, m'lord?????  
  
Sess.: *muttering to Jaken* Oh, about fifty pounds of the stuff. Was that bad?  
  
Jaken: Oh, Lord Sesshomaru; you spoil that human!  
  
Rin: Come on!! More shopping!! Pretty dresses and makeup!! *skips off to the makeup section*  
  
Saleslady: Hello. Would any of you like a free sample of our latest pink eye- shadow?  
  
Sess.: Ooh, count me in!!  
  
Jaken: O.o Lord Sesshomaru????  
  
Saleslady: Ah... we have this, and we also have our new dark shade of lavender!  
  
Naraku: I'll take the lavender!!!!!  
  
Sess.: Naraku?????? What are YOU doing here??????  
  
Naraku: Ah, Sesshomaru... I was... about to ask you the same question...  
  
Rin: Come, Lord Sesshomaru!!! We have much, much more to do!!!! Wheeeeee!!!!!  
  
Naraku: Ah... that explains it...  
  
Sess.: *gets dragged off by Rin* Wait! I wanted my pink eye- shadow!!!  
  
SIDE NOTE: UH... well, I'm sure EVERYONE noticed Naraku's lovely lavender eyelids. I love Naraku... of course, so far, I'm the only one out of all my friends that's really noticed Sesshomaru- sama's pretty pinkish red eyelids. Well, that's enough torture for one day. I'm still thinking about what to do with Jaken... well, he got dragged into shopping. He'll get more, I assure you. Tootles! 


	3. Jaken and the Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama, or Rin-chan. I don't own Jaken either, but I don't really want to.

_SIDE NOTE:_ I'm updating this story, eh? Hmm…haven't done that in a long time…Ya know what, I'm an annoying person when it comes to updating…if I don't feel like updating one story, I'll sit there and do nothing, or else post up a new story. By the way, I am going to post up quite a few new stories. Dontcha just hate me? Well, read on!!

Rin: ((runs up to Sesshomaru, crying)) Sess-sama, Sess-sama!!

Sess.: What is it, Rin?

Rin: Jaken is being meeeeeaaaaaan!!!! He ((sniffle)) wouldn't let me pick flowers ((sniff)) and when I tried to anyway ((sniff)) he crushed them all!!

Sess.: ((in thoughts)) WHAT?! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY RIN-CHAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((out loud)) Jaken, come here.

Jaken: ((comes)) Yes, m'lord?

Sess.: Did you crush all of Rin's flowers?

Jaken: Of course I did! Nothing is so silly as picking a bunch of stupid flowers!!!

Sess.: I see. Rin, is picking flowers stupid to you?

Rin: ((sniff) No.

Sess.: Hmm, I see. So, care to give me a better answer for why you crushed them?

Jaken: Um…um…I'm allergic to flowers…?

Sess.: Ooh, good answer, but NOT good enough. ((kneels down by Rin)) Rin, will you go pick some flowers over there for me? ((points to some place a long ways away))

Rin: Okay!!!! ((goes to pick flowers))

Jaken: M'lord…you know I wouldn't have…I didn't mean to…um…I…I'm sorry?

Sess.: ((pulls out Tokijin and Tenseiga)) I know you are. And you're about to be even _more_ sorry.

Jaken: ((bows over and over)) My lord, really, I couldn't be any more sorry than I already am; I had no intention of hurting Rin—

Sess.: Jaken.

Jaken: ((looks up)) Yes?

Sess.: Run.

Jaken: Oh…right. ((starts running))

Sess.: ((chases after Jaken with his swords))

(((((A few hours later)))))

Rin: ((runs up with a lot of flowers)) Sesshomaru-sama!! I'm back!! And I have lots of—hey, what happened to Jaken?

Jaken: ((is lying on the ground dead))

Sess.: Hmm? Oh, nothing. ((revives Jaken with Tenseiga)) He's very, very sorry that he crushed all your flowers.

Jaken: Yes…urk…very… ((wheeze)) sorry…

Rin: It's okay, Jaken-sama! I have lots of other flowers! I picked a special one for you, Sesshomaru-sama! ((holds up flower))

Sess.: ((takes flower)) Thank you, Rin-chan. Aren't flowers nice, Jaken?

Jaken: Yes…yes m'lord…very…nice…

_SIDE NOTE:_ All done with this chappie…something tells me they'll all be pretty short…oh well! At least I have fun!! Plz review!!


	4. Dress in Drag and Do the Hula!

**Disclaimer and notes: I'm trying something new, so you can differentiate what's the story and what's…not. I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in it. And today I make it my personal goal to update anything that is not a one-shot or completed. And I'm probably going to post up a couple things…yeah. Well, read on.**

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!! Rin is crying, and she won't stop!!

Sess.: What? Rin is crying? ((dashes to Rin immediately)) Rin! What's wrong? Why are you crying????

Rin: ((sniffle)) I ((sniff)) had a nightmare!! ((sniffle))

Sess.: Um…okay…don't cry…it was only a dream…um…look!! ((makes a funny face)) See? Don't I look funny??

Rin: ((sniff) Not really.

Sess.: Um…hmm…okay…aha!!! ((twirls around with his fluffy)) Whee!! Twirly!! Isn't this fun-looking?

Rin: No.

Sess.: Errg…Jaken! Come here!!!

Jaken: ((runs over)) Yes, my lord?

Sess.: ((starts bashing Jaken in the head)) There! Does this make you happy? Isn't it funny?

Rin: No…

Sess.: GAAHH!! ((throws Jaken somewhere)) I know!!! I'll be back!! ((runs off to someplace and finds Inuyasha and the gang))

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!!!! ((pulls out Tetsusaiga)) I'll kill you!!

Sess.: Come here!! ((picks up Inuyasha and carries him all the way to Rin)) Look!! Ears!! Go on!! Pet the ears!!

Rin: I don't feel like it…

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, what the he—?

Sess.: DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF RIN!!!!!! Okay, so this doesn't work…I'll be back!! ((carries Inuyasha back to the group and then runs off))

Kagome: What was that all about?

Inuyasha: I dunno, but I don't think I wanna run into him for a while…

Sess.: ((back with Rin)) Okay… ((pant)) I know I can ((pant)) make you happy… ((pant)) Let's see…um…boogleoogleoo?

Rin: ?????????????

Sess.: ((thinking)) Okay, now I'm just being DESPERATE. ((out loud)) Um…cuddle the fluffy…?

Rin: No…

Sess.: Arrgh!! What do you want me to do??? Dress in drag and do the hula????

Rin: ((smiles)) Hey!! That's a good idea!!

Sess.: O.O

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

Sess.: ((is dressed in a traditional grass skirt and coconut-bra-thing))

Rin: Dance, Sesshy, dance!!

Sess.: ((sighs and starts doing the hula))

**Bwahahaha!!!! I'm so evil to poor Sesshy…gawsh, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it!! Plz review!!!**


	5. Is That a Woman?

**Disclaimer and notes: Okay! I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Rin. I just own the ideas for this story, although sometimes I get help. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Rin: Hmm…what strange humiliating thing can I make Lord Sesshomaru do today? I think I'll go ask people! ((goes and finds Kohaku)) Hello. What can I do to Lord Sesshomaru today?

Kohaku: ((drools and mumbles because he's all hypnotized))

Rin: …Ooookaaayyy… ((goes and finds Shippo)) Hello. What can I do to Lord Sesshomaru today?

Inuyasha: ((runs up really fast)) I know what you can do! I've got the PERFECT thing! ((whispers something in Rin's ear))

Rin: Wow! That's excellent! Thanks! ((goes and finds Sesshomaru)) Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Let's play dress-up!

Sess.: Um…I don't really…

Rin: ((puppy dog eyes))

Sess.: Okay…

Rin: Yay! Come here, Lord Sesshomaru! ((she drags Sesshomaru through a village))

Villager: Hey, pretty lady!

Rin: One.

Sess.: I'm not a woman!

Villager 2: Looking good, girly!

Rin: Two. Here we are! ((drags Lord Sesshomaru into a dress shop as he's yelling at the villagers)) Look at all these pretty dresses! ((proceeds to dress Sesshomaru in pretty dresses)) Okay, let's go! ((leaves with Sesshomaru in a really frilly dress))

Villager 3: Hey, hot stuff!

Rin: Three.

Sess.: I'M NOT A WOMAN!

Rin: Don't mind them, Lord Sesshomaru. Let's keep walking!

Villager 4: You look pretty, lady!

Rin: Four!

Sess.: Rin, what are you counting?

Villager 5: ((whistles loudly))

Rin: Five!

Miroku: ((walks by and gropes Sesshomaru))

Sess.: GYAAAHHHH!

Rin: Six!

Miroku: ((notices that it's Sesshomaru)) O.O Uh-oh…

Sess.: ((chases Miroku trying to kill him))

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Inuyasha: So, Rin, tell me…how many?

Rin: The total is 65! And one groping.

Inuyasha: ((chuckles)) Sweet…

Sess.: TT Why me?

**End of chapter! Please review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
